


Fey triangle

by lazynokin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fights, Multi, Pregnancy, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Short Chapters, Teen Pregnancy, Trust Issues, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazynokin/pseuds/lazynokin
Summary: The prom night is the last chance for you to get the man of your dreams. However, chasing your dreams may be much more difficult, than you thought it would be.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue

"He is not interested!!!"

Your furious and high-pitched voice echoed in the large room, as your best friends blinked in surprise, quietly. Your eyes were shining bright by the anger you felt, but it was more desperate than aggressive.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Of course I want!" you jumped up on your bed, but then fell on it. "It's nonsense tho."

The big deal was the prom night. It was your last chance to have the guy of your dreams be yours because, after graduation, you won't be able to see him ever again, probably.

"That's a real pain in the ass." Kame, after a long time, whispered in the corner of the room, still playing with her phone. "He doesn't even deserve you, girl!"

Damn, that's so right - you thought. Since freshman year, you were so kind and helpful to everyone, you are loved by so many, and still, he doesn't even notice you! You had to do something against it, that was for certain.

"You are right! Sooo damn right, Kame!" Chiasa jumped off of the chair, heading right to you. "We need to show that stupid Atsumu, he's not worthy at all!"


	2. Plan

\- I have a greeeeeaaaaat plan! - Chiasa cheered behind you, almost jumped out of her skin in excitement.

\- I am afraid to ask, but what kind of plan? - you lifted up one eyebrow, as you turned to her in your chair.

Meanwhile, she reached for her phone and started writing on it really fast. You looked at Kame with doubts in your eyes, just begging for some confirmation about Chiasa not doing anything wrong or illegal, but Kame just shrugged her shoulders.

\- Really simple. - she put her phone down on your bed. - You know Atsumu's twin brother, right?

\- You mean Osamu?

\- Exactly! - and then she stopped and smiled mysteriously.

\- And what does Osamu have to do with [your name] being ignored by Atsumu? - Kame asked doubtfully.

\- Well, he owes me a favor. And the rest is obvious!

Firstly you stared at her, just blinking than looked at Kame with an uncomprehending look on your face. She looked quite the same, and therefore Chiasa sighed heavily and sat down on your bed.

\- What is so hard to get? Osamu owes me, he is the TWIN brother of Atsumu, and [your name] needs a date for the prom! Atsumu will notice her quicker if her date is his brother. I will be getting Osamu busy, so you will have time with Atsumu!

\- It's actually not a bad idea, I'm impressed, Chiasa! - Kame laughed a bit, but it was really hard to actually hear it.

You smiled, as you looked at your two friends. They were always so happy, and by this, they made you joyful. You had met them back in kindergarten and made friends with them in no second. It had been mainly because the three of you always completed each other. Kame was the typical tomboy, with wavy, dark, shoulder-length hair, who always got into fights with almost everyone, but still was a real beauty with her clear skin and mesmerizing emerald-like eyes. Meanwhile, Chiasa was always that kind of girl everybody wanted to be. Long and shiny blonde hair, smooth skin, and starlike eyes. And you... well you were somewhere in between them, and yet you never resembled them. Many said that you were as pretty as they are but never believed them. You knew that you are not ugly at all, but comparing yourself to them made your self-confidence lower and lower. You never mentioned it to them though.

\- Okay, since we don't have much time till the prom, we need to get everything ready! - Chiasa clapped. - [Your name], you don't need to worry about anything, I and Kame get everything you need!

\- Okay but, who will be your dates?

Chiasa and Kame looked at each other, and you could read on their face, that they had no idea yet. Or do they?

\- Well... I was thinking... - Chiasa started with a slight rosy blush on her cheeks and glanced at Kame.

\- Elaborate on me, please.

\- Well last year, when you invited us to the last match of your cousin... well I mean your cousin is really hot. I mean reeeeaaaally...

Clearly, she didn't want to complete the sentence, but Kame just watched her in amusement. Yes, she had her own style to enjoy watching people suffer.

\- I was thinking if you could ask him to go to the prom with me... - and then she went full red.

Kame began to laugh harder than ever, and it pissed Chiasa off very much. The short-haired girl turned to you, while still grinning, and tried to find her own voice and stop giggling.

\- Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Chiasa! - she tried to apologize. - But knowing my cousin...! I mean, I know a lot of girls have a huge crush on him, but still! 

\- It's hard to believe you are so immature, Kame! - the blond-haired girl responded huffily.

\- Actually, if you think that I'm immature, you will be surprised by Oikawa, really! 

\- Omg could you stop? - when you were full of their little debate, you finally raised your voice. 

\- Yes, you are right, [your name]. I'm very sorry, Chia, of course, I will ask him.

You didn't know what to expect from this whole plan, and all in all from the prom itself, but you trusted in your friends, and that was enough for you to anticipate a great night.

You couldn't have been more wrong about that...


	3. Preparation

The next day at school, exactly the last day before the ball went very quickly. Chiasa was very busy with convincing Osamu to attend the ball with you because originally he didn't plan to go at all.

\- Miya! - Chiasa screamed as she noticed the boy at the end of the corridor, ready to enter the classroom. As the girl's high-pitched voice reached Osamu's ears, he shivered in horror. 

Chiasa had run towards Osamu very quickly and dragged him further from the room to have a little chit-chat with him.

\- Yes, Fuchida?

\- Remember, that you own me a favor? - the boy nodded slowly, regretting everything in his short life. - Well, now it's your turn to do what I want you to do! - and she smiled wickedly and mystifyingly.

Meanwhile, Kame was busy as well. Her cousin was at college, and fortunately in Tokyo, so it was easier to reach him. And luckily, in fact, Oikawa wasn't hard to be put up to a date. 

After school, you walked home all alone this time, since your girls told you they can't come over now. Moreover, Chiasa didn't say a word about Osamu at all, thus you were full of doubts more than yesterday. 

The afternoon went like usual, with a lot of homework, and a little lunch, except that you were a complete nervous wreck, and therefore you decided to text Chiasa.

**[Last name] [First name]**  
What's up?

**Fuchida Chiasa**  
Everything is just fine

**[Last name] [First name]**  
What do you mean by that?

**Fuchida Chiasa**  
Not gonna tell :P

**[Last name] [First name]  
** Please  
if you love me  
you will tell me

**Fuchida Chiasa  
** Ofc I love you  
You got a date gurlll  
a hot date  
;)))

Your face went red as you read the messages. A date...? You have never been to a date before, and the fact that this time it won't be even a real date, just a trap to make Atsumu jealous... You felt excited and frustrated at the same time, and you didn't like this combination. 

You made your way downstairs right to the kitchen to grab some snacks, while your mother prepared the dinner. You tried to avoid any connection with her because all you needed was some rest, and your mother's presence didn't guarantee any rest.

\- I heard that the prom is free to go for everyone, will you go too? - you heard your mother's voice crashing through the half-wall between you and her.

\- Kame and Chiasa want to go, so yea I suppose... 

\- And who will be your partner?

You choked on the lemonade, you just poured into your glass. You began to cough, as you tried to catch some air, almost suffocating. 

\- Don't die just yet, I asked something! - your mother laughed, while she stopped cooking and walked up to you, patting your back. 

\- M-Miya Os-Osamu.

You sat down still coughing, with eyes filled with tears.

\- Don't cry! Is he so nasty?

\- Mom! I almost perished!

\- You were far from perishing. - she said with a withering glare. - You never share anything with me, I begin to think this whole choking thing was on purpose to avoid the theme. 

\- It's nothing like that, mom! I'm just a teenager, it's a trait that I don't feel like sharing these kinds of stuff with you, don't take this upon yourself! Anyway, I gotta go.

You felt ashamed that you just left behind your mom after everything she has done for you, but you just couldn't help, sometimes your mother was just too much, too overzealous. Most of the time you felt like you have an older sister, not a mother, and it did bother you, but you never told her that, because you knew, it would break her. You understood her purpose that she wanted to be more like a friend, unlike your grandmother, who was too strict with your mom, but you needed a mother.

Maybe if she behaved like a parent, all the bad things wouldn't have happened...


	4. The ball I.

\- Oh well, then fuck you, Miya Atsumu!!! - you screamed as you were being dragged out of the dancefloor by your two best friends. 

Your makeup has run down on your red cheeks from embarrassment and rage, as you tried to escape from your friends' grab. All eyes were on you, and you have never felt this miserable before. But how did you end up here? It started on Friday, late afternoon...

**...**

\- To be honest, I'm not entirely sure about your makeup skills, Chia... - you said with doubts in your voice as you lifted up your face, while she searched for her tools in her big bag.

\- Me neither, but that's okay! - she replied cheerfully, and you gulped. 

\- She did my makeup as well, and I think it's okay. - Kame shrugged her shoulders.

\- Just okay?!

\- I like your makeup, Kame. - you smiled at her, hoping for the best with regard to your look. 

As to that, everything has been already arranged by your friends, and they even scheduled your time. While you were busy with your thoughts, they bought a dress, negotiated with Osamu when he needs to catch you up, and now while Chiasa was making your makeup, Kame was dealing with your messy hair.

\- You are going to be the most beautiful, [Your name]!

After a long hour, you were finally ready, and they led you to the mirror with eyes closed. You didn't know what to expect since all you knew was the color and the length of your dress, but you were super excited and couldn't wait to see your final look.

\- Okay, you can open your eyes!

You slowly did as they said, you opened your eyes and just stared at the reflection of the mirror. You had sparkling eyes with thick winged eyeliner and matte red lipstick, with a slight blush on your cheeks. Your hair was tied up into a bun, only two curly wisps of your hair were free on both sides, and you wore glittering red high heels that matched to your lipstick and your mini backless black dress.

\- Oh my god, I look good! 

\- Just good? You look fascinating, girl! - Kame cheered, as you rolled over.

\- Now we just have to wait for your almost-prince to arrive! - Chiasa clapped.

\- The brown prince.

\- Who will lead you to the blonde one!

You admired the way how your two friends always finished each other's sentences. Slowly they dressed up as well and made makeup and hair for each other. Chiasa wore a lavender-colored, close-fitting long dress with white high heels, while Kame's dress was light green, knee-length dress with white ballerina shoes. 

After like 10 minutes somebody knocked on the door. You ran towards the door in excitement, but as you opened the door, your heart stopped beating. There was a handsome stranger standing in front of you.

\- Sorry, are you lost? - you asked curiously as you lifted up your face to look into his eyes because he was on another level when it comes to height. 

\- I don't think so, but I can't be sure as long as you don't let me in. - he replied with a dumb-hot smile on his face.

\- Tooru!

You turned around to the voice that came from Kame as she stepped out from your room. You looked at Chiasa, who stood behind Kame, but since she was taller than the brunette, you could see the glimmering in her eyes, as she noticed the tall boy. Slowly you got hit by the recognization and you could finally place the newcomer.

\- Ah, Kame! - he said with a slight and calming voice.

You moved away from the front door to let him enter your house. He was more attractive than you remembered, but he was far from Atsumu. He was just too perfect to exist, even with his egotism. But who could blame him? He was handsome, more than good in volleyball, and... he was handsome! 

After 5 minutes Kame left with Chiasa and Oikawa, and you were left alone, waiting for Osamu, who eventually arrived just in time. You smiled like a psycho as you saw him in front of your door because you knew, this ball will be the best day in your entire life.

But if you could go back in time, you would never attend the ball.


	5. The ball II.

The ball was held in the school aula, which you thought to be too small to fit so many people in, but somehow the students, who had been responsible for the decoration made it just right and stunning. You had entered the hall with Osamu by your side, and as you looked around, you gasped. 

\- I couldn't even have imagined the aula could be this beautiful! - you said with glimmering eyes.

\- Yea I think I'll go to see what's here to eat. 

Before you could say a single word Osamu vanished, leaving you all alone. You bit your lower lip as you were searching for familiar faces in the crowd. 

\- Off he goes. 

You turned around to see where the voice came from. Behind you, Kame was standing and just staring at the dancing couples, then looked at you with a satisfied smile.

\- I don't even have to keep him busy for you to meet Atsumu, it's brilliant!

\- I feel kinda offended that he is more interested in food than in me actually... - you said with a little disappointment in your voice.

\- Don't be, he is a Miya, they both are weird. - she shrugged her shoulders.

You nodded with a smile and looked at the dancing pairs. Everyone seemed so gleeful, especially Chiasa as Oikawa held her in his arms, and you couldn't have been happier about them. Chiasa had dated so many wrong guys who played on and cheated on her, and the brunette boy seemed nothing like a bad guy.

\- Hey, [Your name]! Atsumu is over there!

You looked over and as you saw the blonde boy all alone, you immediately blushed.

\- C'mon, it's your big chance! He is all alone!

\- No, I can't just walk to him! That would be extremely embarrassing! 

Kame rolled his eyes and began to push you all the way to Atsumu. You tried with all your strength to escape, but Kame was way stronger than you could ever be. As you were closer and closer to him by every step, you blushed just by the thought of how humiliating this whole situation would be. What could you do? What could you even say to him? But it was late for answers because you stood right in front of your big crush. In front of Miya fucking Atsumu.

\- Oh, hello girls! - he smiled at you, and you could read on his face that he is trying to revive your names.

\- Okay, I gotta go, have fun! - and Kame left you there, in front of your biggest dream, and also your biggest nightmare.

\- So, wanna dance? 

He offered his hand with a silly hot smile, and you just couldn't resist. Atsumu led you to the center of the dancefloor, just when a piece of slow music began to play. His hands slipped down on your hips, while your hands laid on his shoulders. You were lost in his mesmerizing eyes and he wouldn't look away. Everything was so perfect, as it should be.

_Except..._

\- What's your name? - he asked in a smooth deep pitched voice.

\- M-my name? - the moment was so ideal, you suddenly forgot your own name. - It's [Your name]. Don't you remember me?

\- What? - he was clearly surprised. - I mean, who?

\- [Your name]! 

\- Oh my... do we go to the same school?

Suddenly all the ideal effects faded away and you got pissed off.

\- We do! Last year we even shared a school project in Namikawa-sensei's class!

\- Oh! - all of a sudden he got enlightened. - But wait, she looks nothing like you! I mean you are so beautiful and hot, and she... well she is boring and quite invisible if you ask me.

\- But I don't ask you!

\- You gotta be kidding me! You are not her, right? It's just a joke, isn't it?

You stopped dancing with him and began to laugh in misery. You felt like you have never been so furious ever. How could you even have a crush on him? You felt so stupid.

\- I seriously can't believe you! So as long as a girl doesn't put some makeup on, she remains invisible?!

\- Oh my god, chill! Stop being so hysterical and overreacting everything!

Meanwhile, Kame and Chiasa had noticed that something was not okay with you and him, so they headed right up to you. The fight between you two just got worse, so they decided that it would be better if they dragged you away from him.

\- Oh well, then fuck you, Miya Atsumu!!! - you screamed while you were dragged away from the dancefloor.

There was a bar at the edge of the aula where they took you to cool off. You were so heartbroken and angry, you shook like a mad person. Chiasa gave you a glass of sake with a worried face.

\- What happened, darling? - she asked.

\- Atsumu is an asshole, that's what happened!

Your best friends looked at each other, then at you, and when you thought it couldn't be worse, the pathetic way you felt, as they observed you just made your situation just more terrible. You hated it when someone felt sorry for you, and all you wanted is to escape from this miserable situation. But you didn't want to seem heartbroken in front of everyone, especially Atsumu, so the only way to bear the whole night was in your hands... notedly sake.

And then you weren't even aware of the fact that this ball can indeed be worse. 


	6. Regret

Next day you woke up with an extreme, unbearable headache, and just wished for only a few more minutes in dreamland. Speaking of which, you had a quite strange one. You were in a restaurant with your friends, who suddenly changed into Osamu, and well... you two ended up in the bed doing bad stuff. As you revived your dream, you immediately began to blush, although deep down you wished that your partner would have been Atsumu instead of his brother, but after what happened in the prom, you didn't even want to see his handsome face again. But a dream is just a dream, right?

You turned round in the bed, and that was the moment, when you realized, you weren't alone.

\- What the fuck?! - suddenly all the tiredness and sleepiness vanished from your eyes.

The boy next to you just woke up to your high-pitched furious voice but was still very sleepy.

\- Ha? Good morning, [Your name]. - he was annoyingly calm like it was the most normal thing on earth to wake up next to someone you barely know.

\- Why the heck are you in my bed, Osamu?!

\- Oh... - he blinked heavily of the tiredness. - Don't you remember?

\- No!

\- At all?

\- At all!

So he began to tell you everything that you had totally forgotten. It all started with your fight with Atsumu, and as he reminded you about it, you got even angrier. The last thing you could recall was that Chiasa had you grab some drink. Maybe a little bit more than some. And the truth was that you have never drunk alcohol in your entire life before. You didn't even like the taste of it, yet on that crucial night, you drank in despair and sorrow like it had been a must. Obviously it had an effect on you, you didn't even expect otherwise. You wanted to use the alcohol as an escape from the real, cruel world, in which you were totally ashamed by the words Atsumu said to you. You didn't even want to remember anything, yet it scared you to the most that you truly didn't remember a damn thing. 

\- So after half an hour or so, you were totally hopeless as Chiasa said, and wanted me to walk you home. On the road, you were whining about my brother, but honestly, I couldn't understand a single word, what you said, but tried my best to comfort you.

\- With a little less pity in your voice, please!

\- It's important for the full story. - you rolled your eyes. - So as I said, I tried to comfort you, and slowly we got to your house when you-

\- Okay, that's enough! 

Osamu nodded and began to dress up. You just stared at him with still blurry memories and only hoped for the best that he didn't wear anything, but a boxer just because you wanted him to be here with you until you fall asleep, but eventually, he dozed off as well. But you did need to know the truth.

\- Osamu...

\- Yes? - but you couldn't find the words you needed, you were so afraid of the answer.

\- Did we...?

\- Yes.

\- No, I mean did we have...sex? 

\- Yes, I understood the question for the first time. Yes, we did.

At that moment you were utterly destroyed. How could it happen? Why don't you remember? That had been your first time, and you didn't even remember! 

\- You wanted it, don't act like I'm the one who made you do this.

Then something hit you like a flash, jumped off of the bed, and began to search for the condom literally everywhere, but couldn't find it. You had to get rid of it before your mom finds it.

\- Osamu, where is the condom?

\- We didn't use a condom.

\- We what?!

\- You said you took pills, so it's okay. I truly wasn't the stubborn one here.

\- Oh my god, okay! - you sat down on your bed and tried to work up everything. 

\- You didn't? 

\- I did, chill! 

But the truth was that you didn't take any pills in your entire life. Why did you tell him that yesterday? Was it because you wanted him so badly that you didn't even care about the consequences? You just shook your head. The real question was why you said that you did take pills now. But deep down you knew that it was because making him calm made you calm as well. You just didn't want to cause any trouble. 

\- Osamu, please don't talk about this or mention it to anyone, okay? 

He nodded, and you sank into your thoughts. You were scared of the impact of your little make out. What will happen if it will be revealed? What will happen if Atsumu gets to know? He wouldn't date a girl, who made up with her brother, would he? And what happens if your mom finds out?

\- Sweetie, I made you some cookies! - you heard your mother's voice. - I'm coming in!

\- Oh my god, it's mom! Quickly, jump out of the window!

\- What? - Osamu turned over. 

\- Just do it! She can't see you, else we both end up dead! 

You literally pushed him out of your room, while he tried to jump out with more or less luck, but you did need to make sure that your mother finds you alone; no strangers in your bed only wearing a boxer, but you. Your heart still beat very fast, but you needed to calm down. The least you wanted your mom to notice that something is wrong, but deep down you knew, you had had to tell her, what happened. You lay down on your bed looking like you just woke up. 

\- Hey, hangover are we? 

\- Kinda. - you smiled at her hiding your nerviness.

She sat down next to you on the bed, giving you a bowl full of chocolate cookies, but you were everything, except for hungry.

\- And is everything okay with you and that Miya boy? Are you dating yet? 

\- No, mom!

\- Okay, the rush isn't the best, indeed. Then tell me about the ball, I'm so curious! 

\- Oh, um... - you knew that you had to tell her everything. After all, she was an adult, and she needed to know everything, especially if the unprotected sex had any consequences. And you were her only child after all! But you couldn't talk about it, you felt way too ashamed. - well actually, I'm still very tired, so if you don't mind I would like to have some rest. This headache is beyond bearable! 

\- Of course, sweetie! 

She patted the top of your head and gave a kiss to your cheeks, before leaving. You stared at her as she left with regret. You should have told her, but you couldn't. All you did was pushing her away as far as you could, and you hated it with all your heart, but still did nothing against it, and therefore you hated even yourself. And who could love someone, who doesn't love themselves?


End file.
